Ab Initio
by ZomgShaylex
Summary: “Oh honestly, Granger,” there was that signature smirk, “how long did it take you to come up with that little speech? And you practiced it at least fifty times, no doubt. When are you going to learn that sometimes a little improvisation is necessary?”


_**A/N:**_ _**I don't own the characters, unfortunately, just the plot. **__**This is set in what was meant to be their seventh year and the war ended the summer after sixth year.**_

* * *

"You didn't kill him, which counts for something."

"Counts for what exactly? I can't… He just…Ugh! Why am I talking to you? I should have killed the muggle-lover, and I could care less what you have to say about any of this. Sod off already."

"Fine Malfoy, but you don't have to be such a prat about everything."

"I can be a prat about whatever I bloody hell want to. Leave, your scent is starting to seep into my robes."

"You're going to have to talk to someone eventually," Hermione whispered, letting that sentence linger in the air a moment before getting up and heading to Gryffindor tower.

She hadn't planned to stumble across a distressed Malfoy when she was doing her nightly rounds but when she did, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him; he looked pitiful. He was still more pale than usual from the stress he'd had to endure the year before and dark circles hung below his eyes. Despite the fact that he had let all those Death Eaters into the castle, and then almost killed Dumbledore, she knew he wasn't completely "evil". She was quite sure there was a back story to this pathetic version of Malfoy. Even with the hatred that pulsed through her body every time she saw him, she wanted to help. So when she sat down next to him by the window and he actually began talking to her, she was quite happy with herself.

'If nothing else, I can try and make amends with him,' she thought to herself as he talked. Of course, their conversation didn't last long, which brings us back to the present, Hermione retreating to her dorms. Despite the sad excuse for a conversation, Hermione had one thought flitting through her mind.

'He's going to change, I can feel it.'

The next night, Hermione was once again patrolling the hallways and once again found Malfoy at the exact same window. The conversation this time around was much like the first one. They talked less and bickered more and it ended the same with Hermione on her way to the Gryffindor tower. This wouldn't discourage her though, she was determined to crack the coconut that was Malfoy.

She tried again the night after that, mainly listening to his rude comments and occasionally inputting her opinion, only to have Malfoy spit it right back at her. Things continued like this for quite some time. Complete enemies by day, "acquaintances" by night. Until one evening, Hermione asked the one question that had been floating in her thoughts, eating away at her.

"Why didn't you kill him? You were raised to, and I'm sure every bone in your body was aching to, so why didn't you?"

His only response was to look at her. She thought he might be thinking over his answer, when he suddenly stood up and stalked off. She didn't protest, not wanting to push him, and simply watched him leave. The next night, she returned and found no one there. The same happened the next, and the next, and the next.

As much as Hermione didn't want to admit it, she missed her somewhat conversations with Malfoy. They were always something for her to look forward to, not because she would be with Malfoy, she still despised him with every fiber of her being, but because it was always a new experience. She never knew what he would say the next night and it was a nice variation. So after a week of not seeing him, she resolved to confront him about it.

She thought long and hard about where and when she would address him, and decided on waiting for him to go to the library, that way not many students would witness their close proximity, if any noticed at all. She kept an eye on him, waiting for her chance and it finally came. Following a double potions, which was luckily the final class of the day, he proceeded to the library, likely to work on the essay Slughorn had just assigned. Hermione fell instep some yards behind him, not wanting to draw attention to herself. As he walked into the library, she held back, giving him a bit to pick a table and get settled so her chances of him running off were lessened.

After about twenty minutes of standing outside the library, she made her entrance. Thankfully, Malfoy had picked a remote spot in the very back to do his studying. She casually walked over to his table, set her books down and began studying herself. It took Malfoy two or three minutes to even notice someone was sitting with him, and when he did, he had to stifle a yell.

"What exactly are you doing at my table, Granger?" he whispered.

"I'm studying. What does it look like I'm doing, git? And why are you whispering?" she said in a half whisper back.

"I don't want anyone to hear _me_ conversing with _you_. And it looks like you're trying to piss me off."

She ignored the first half of his comment and replied, "Well, contrary to your beliefs, my world does not revolve around you. Now, I'm going to continue studying and I suggest you do the same."

"I'll continue studying as soon as you shove off!"

"Not likely," was all she said.

After ten minutes of both of them ignoring each other, Hermione finally blurted the question she had been wanting to ask, "Why did you stop coming to the window?" Apparently Malfoy had not been expecting this because his only reaction was to look up and stare at Hermione.

After thirty seconds of silence, he finally responded, "I'm not answering that," and continued to work, looking back down at his paper.

Hermione couldn't believe it; he was going to avoid the question all together, like those months of somewhat conversations never happened. She would not have it, so she reached across the table, pulled his book and parchment away from him, and stared at him. This really wound him up and he had to use every ounce of control he had not to shout at her.

"Give me my bloody parchment back."

"Not until you answer my question."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"FINE."

Had they not been in the back of the library, his roar might have gotten a great deal of attention; thankfully for them, they were blocked from sight by several bookshelves.

He continued in a low, menacing whisper, "I stopped coming because all you ever did was judge." He paused for a moment, not completely sure how he wanted to go about telling her what she had done, "You think you know everything, but I'm not one of your books. Have you ever considered for a moment that I'm not a sadistic freak who gets off on watching people die? No, I suppose you haven't because you found your label for me, and that's all I'll ever be to you. Well surprise, Granger, you certainly don't know me enough to tell _me_ who _I_ am. I may not be who you think I am, but you'll never know that, will you? And it's all because of your stubbornness."

His motions were fluent, and rapid. Before Hermione had a chance to retort, he had gathered his things and strode out the door. She didn't know what to say or even what to do and, for the first time in her life, she had no idea what to think. She sat there, staring in front of her at a complete loss for words.

'Had I really been so close-minded?'

Her thoughts repeated that one question as she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Ginny and slowly began to eat. Her gaze wandered to the Slytherin table to examine the ferret only to realize that he wasn't there. He had skipped dinner because of what she had said, or so she thought. Having lost her appetite, she got up from the table and began to leave the Great Hall.

"Where're you going, Hermione?" Harry asked with a concerned look.

"I don't feel so well. I'm going to go lie down for a bit."

"Sounds like a good idea. Ron and I will be up in a couple of minutes to check on you."

"'eak 'or 'orsef, 'arry," Ron swallowed, "I'm not done eating yet."

"Don't worry about me, guys. Enjoy your dinner. I'm probably just tired."

"You sure? Okay, well sleep well and we hope you feel better."

Hermione didn't even pay attention to where her feet were taking her, she just walked. She needed to get away from the noise, the people, everything. Normally in circumstances such as this she would retreat to the library, but even that didn't seem like the right place to go today. Her feet knew exactly where to take her though, and when she came to a stop she found herself at the window. She sat down on the ground, pulled her knees to her chest, and thought over every conversation she'd had with the git. She couldn't help but feel guilty. At the same time, she felt more contempt for him than ever before.

'Why should I care if I judged him? All he ever does is judge people, so why should he expect more from others? It's the most absurd thing I've ever…'

But she never finished that thought. Someone sat down beside her, and rather than follow the norm, he resolved to color outside the lines, just this once.

"I want to apologize," Malfoy sighed, not looking at Hermione, "I had no right to blow up in your face like that. You were just doing what you were conditioned to, as was I. I think we should forget those discussions happened and go back to how it used to be. It was nice while it lasted."

Malfoy got up and made to walk away, but not before Hermione murmured a simple phrase.

"I could never forget."

He stopped and turned, matching her gaze with his.

"I won't lie. I enjoyed our somewhat conversations, or at least that's what I've been calling them. They were hardly full-fledged discussions, what with the constant insults being wormed in. Nevertheless, I looked forward to them during the day. They were a chance for me to get out of this mundane life I'm stuck in. I never knew what you going to talk about or what insults I would have to counter. So as much as you want me to forget, I'm afraid that's not happening."

Students began to file into the hallway with the end of dinner, so any hope of a response from Malfoy was botched as he turned and retreated towards the dungeons. Hermione rose and headed to her dormitory, actually intending to lie down this time. After changing into her sleeping gown, she got into bed and thought over the odd exchange that had just occurred. It took about three or four times of repeating what he had said for her to catch it, _"It was nice while it lasted."_

'So, he didn't hate talking to me as much as I thought. I shouldn't have judged him like I did; I'll apologize. That's the least I can do.'

The next morning, Hermione wasted no time dressing and rushed down to breakfast. She had her first class with Malfoy, and she intended to speak to him before class started; she could care less about who might see them together, the task at hand took priority. She ate quickly, grabbing some toast and an apple. Harry and Ron's absence from the Great Hall made her fast breakfast quite easy. Had they been there, they would have warned her about choking, or insisted on asking where she was rushing off to, not that either of them ate at the proper speed to begin with.

She arrived at the empty classroom a whole 30 minutes early, so she decided to grab a seat and settle in while waiting for him to arrive. She didn't have to wait very long, however, as not even five minutes later he sauntered into the room. Hermione once again planned on waiting for him to sit down and get settled before approaching him, but her plan wasn't needed. Malfoy walked right up to Hermione's table and plopped down without a moment's hesitation.

Hermione, slightly taken aback by Malfoy's close company, faltered for a second then regained her composure, finally saying what she had practiced in her head fifty times before, "I never should have judged you; I had no right, but can you blame me? All I've ever known from you is hatred; I wasn't expecting anything to change NOW. You have to know that it wasn't all me. There was as much judging going on from your end as there was from mine. You were right to point it out, but I can't let you give me all the blame."

She looked towards him, trying to read his expression but his face was emotionless as he looked at the board in the front of the room.

She continued, "I won't take back what I said last night though. I meant every word, and I hope you did too."

His reaction wasn't quite what she was looking for.

"Oh honestly, Granger," there was that signature smirk, "how long did it take you to come with that little speech? And you practiced it at least fifty times, no doubt. When are you going to learn that sometimes a little improvisation is necessary?"

As irked as she was, Hermione couldn't help but smirk a little as she bit back, "Malfoy! We're sitting here having a serious conversation and you decide to comment on my rhetoric?"

"You should learn to take my criticisms a little more seriously too. Heaven forbid you listen to anything I say."

As students began filing into the room, many of them noticing the odd duo, Malfoy and Hermione continued on with their witty banter.

Things were changing, to say the least.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Leave some feedback!**_


End file.
